M'tendere
M'tendere was a weapons designer whose inventions won the war for the Solar system. Early Life At a young age, M'tendere realized they had a knack for engineering, and ambitioned to build something that would end the centuries-long Galactic Civil War between the Outer Rim and the Solar System. Some time in the heart of their career they were sent the Ruby Seven to study, and they discovered the car was incredibly good at getting away (but only if you turn it on.) Later Jet Sikuliaq robbed them of the car, the Iris of Jupiter, and an experimental bomb they had been working on. Jet used the bomb to kill fifteen innocent people on his way out, and this was the first time M'tendere ever saw their weapons used on humans. They would go on to indeed end the Galactic Civil War with their weapons. The Solar government honored them for their role in the victory, but almost immediately turned on them for reasons unknown. M'tendere escaped into Dark Matters custody and was hidden away in the Neptunian city of Le Verrier. History The Aurinko Crime Family sought M'tendere in Le Verrier in order to discover the key for the lockbox holding the Cure Mother Prime, which they invented. Peter Nureyev, Juno Steel, and Vespa I were sent on the case, as Buddy Aurinko knew Jet was deeply uncomfortable with the idea of seeing M'tendere again. The three sent on the mission discovered that M'tendere had carved out their Dark Matters tracking chip and was seemingly on the run, and as they searched their apartment Dark Matters arrived demanding M'tendere reveal themself. In the market square of Le Verrier, where they had been shopping, Jet and Rita spot M'tendere playing guitar for the crowds, and are forced to pursue them as the others are occupied with Dark Matters. They follow them into the park, and Jet incapacitates a Dark Matters agent who had been about to kill M'tendere. They are very surprised to see him, but let him into their underground laboratory because, as Jet surmises, they both need something from the other. M'tendere shows Jet their Bottomless Battery, an unfinished invention that they hope to use to bring power to the ravaged Outer Rim. They ask Jet to use his skills as a smuggler to get them the parts they need to finish it. Jet tells M'tendere of the fact that he needs a key to their lockbox, but they tell him there is no key. Jet asks if there is a way to destroy the box entirely, but neither gives a proper answer to the other's request. Dark Matters begins firing on M'tendere's laboratory. M'tendere gets trapped behind some rubble and tells Jet to leave them because they deserve to die after everything they've done. Jet tells them that though they will never be forgiven, that is not a reason to die, not when there is still good to be done, echoing the words Buddy Aurinko told him the day they met. Jet assures M'tendere that they will be able to build a new battery or teach someone else too, and they finally agree to come along. The Ruby Seven, unmanned, comes to save the three of them from Dark Matters agents. Jet demands M'tendere fix the car, but they insist it is not broken, and tell him that even if it was they couldn't change it, as they did not build it. Jet is shocked by this but finally gets in the car and the three of them depart. The Ruby Seven 3D prints another bomb to use in order to lose Dark Matters, but Jet refuses, and they instead make use of a technically-impossible flying maneuver called the Pelican Bootleg. They lose Dark Matters, but M'tendere is shot in the escape. Jet does everything in his power to save them, but M'tendere is resigned to their incoming death. They tell Jet the way to destroy the lockbox: a musical key that when played around any of their weapons will cause it to self destruct. Jet insists that M'tendere will not die and that after his family obtains the Cure Mother Prime he will return to Le Verrier and help M'tendere finish their battery. M'tendere continues humming the key, while Rita informs them Dark Matters is catching up and they will need to lose them again before they get to safety. M'tendere dies before the Ruby Seven reaches the Carte Blanche. Relationships Jet Sikuliaq M'tendere had a dark history with Jet, making their meeting on Le Verrier initially shaky - but as Jet opened up about his worldview, M'tendere began to see their common traits and even revealed their battery to him. Category:Juno Steel characters Category:Juno Steel Category:Characters